Unheard Of
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: Serena is getting married! Well, weddings ARE full of surprises... Right? Spoilers for promo.


**Hey! So, lately I've been intrigued by the Gossip Girl rumor that has been going around that says the show is going to marry off two main characters at the start of the show's premiere. Well, a Chair fan can dream, right? Yes, yes I can. So, here is MY dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

Married. Serena was getting married. No one knew she would do something so hasty like this. Everyone was shocked. Plus, no one even knew the guy. He just showed up out of the blue.

Chuck just figured it out and Blair couldn't believe it at first. Then, Georgina's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"And **I'm **the crazy one?" Blair turned to her, half of her mind still on the fact that her semi-ex-best friend was walking down the aisle.

"What?"

"Serena gets married, invites no one she knows-not even paparazzi, by the way-she lets her husband call her _Sabrina_, and you think **I'm **the crazy one? This is rich." She takes her phone out of her purse and is about to take a picture. Blair sees this and moves to stop her.

"Oh, no, no, no. You post a single word about this to Gossip Girl and I will personally decapitate you with a butter knife." She stated, holding the utensil from a nearby table in front of her. Before Georgina could say anything, however, Chuck stepped in.

"Alright, no need to behead the bitch, but you're right. This has to be done quietly. We have to get Serena alone in a room and talk her out of it. Now, when…" but he was cut off by Nate.

"Wait, where's Blair?" They looked to where had been standing to see her no longer there. Suddenly, they heard a voice from the white aisle-way.

"You can't marry her!" she yelled. They all sighed in exasperation.

"Well," Dan began and they all turned toward him, "so much for quiet." They all turned back towards the scene when Serena spoke.

"Blair, what are you doing?" she asked, desperately wanting to move on with her nuptials.

"What am **I **doing? Serena, what are **you **doing? You barely know this guy. None of **us**, your **friends**, have **ever **heard of him and you're suddenly marrying him?"

"I happen to love Steven, okay? Unlike you, **I'm **not afraid to jump into something and take a chance!" Blair gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know **very well **what it means, Blair!"

"You know what? If you want to marry some guy that doesn't even know your name, _Sabrina_, then go ahead. No one's stopping you!" She yelled at her.

"Actually, Blair, **you **are! **You're **trying to stop me!"

"That's because you're my best friend, Serena. I care about the decisions you make and if they're the right ones."

"Or you'd rather things go your way," she declares.

"Serena, please," Blair begged, looking visibly upset now. "Please, don't do this. I just want you to be happy. And, no offense to your mother, but I don't want to see you onto your fifth husband and still wondering whether or not he's the right guy. So, please, just wait." Serena took the time now to **really **look at Blair. She was close to tears and, when she looked into Blair's glassy eyes, she saw that she really **did **want the best for her. She sighed and walked over to her.

"Oh, B, I'm sorry!" she said and hugged her.

"I just don't want you to make the wrong choices and have to live with them." Blair hugged her back and Serena suddenly felt bad for yelling at her.

"You're right, B. I'm sorry. I was only getting married because I felt like I had nothing left. And I apologize. I'm not getting married today." Blair let out a sigh of relief and they both smiled and giggled as if nothing had happened and everything was back to normal. "Well, I guess we can get a refund on all of this," she said as she pulled away from her hug.

"Why waste a good wedding?" they heard a voice from behind them say. Serena looked and smiled. Blair turned around to see Chuck a couple of feet away from her. He walked towards her and took her hands in his. "Marry me, Blair. God knows we've had out fair share of obstacles, but I've known, since you stepped on stage in _Victrola_, that you and I were meant for each other." She was starting to tear up. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to spend yours with me?" She happily nodded and gasped as he took a small box from his coat pocket. "I kept this because I couldn't let go. Now, I'm glad I never did." He slowly plucked the ring from its home for a little over a year and slid it onto her finger. She beamed and kissed him with all she had. He pulled away, kissed her nose, and whispered, "I love you." She giggled.

"I love you, too." Everyone stood watching the happy couple as they walked up to the minister, prepared to spend the rest of their lives in each other's arms. Blair's mother, of course, will be furious to find out that she wasn't there for the occasion but that would be dealt with later. For now, Chuck and Blair were happy. No obstacles, human or object, stood in their way.

They were happy.

* * *

**Voila! Yes, I'm leaving it there on purpose. Dream up an ending! That is how I want the premiere to go! Only 1 more week until the premiere! AHHHH! I ship Chair Endgame! Lol I'm sure you could tell that already… haha Hearts! ~E**


End file.
